


One Night

by UltimateOptimist



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Firehouse 51 as Family (Chicago Fire), Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateOptimist/pseuds/UltimateOptimist
Summary: REWRITTEN IN THE SEASON 8 UNIVERSEOne night is all it takes for Sylvie Brett's life to change. As 51 reel from the events of the mattress fire can they cope with this too?Featuring lots of friendship, love from afar...oh and a cameo from the intelligence lot too!WARNING: Contains Rape
Relationships: Matthew Casey & Stella Kidd, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett & Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 24
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I am currently trying to rewrite this story, I thought I would post the first chapter to see what people think,  
> First of all - this story contains a very sensitive subject matter, I am in no way writing this with any intention to insult anyone affected, or make light of this very serious event.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing

“You should come out with us tonight” Joe suggests as he and Brett sit in their bunks, waiting out the last hour or so of their shift. Sylvie shifts on the bed, hesitating. Truthfully since returning to the house she doesn’t quite feel at home as she once did – she isn’t sure what it is really, whether it is the missing member of the house in Otis, or whether she has changed since splitting up from Kyle. 

“I..I don’t know Joe…rain-check? Maybe next time.” Sylvie replies. Truthfully it feels strange to be in Molly’s more recently – Otis’s loss seems like it follows her everywhere. She loves being back at the house, back with Joe in the apartment. Joe’s been great, he seemed to sense her hesitation and had been at home more nights then he probably had been for months – but now he’s spending most of his time at Chloe’s again.  
Its, well it’s lonely there on her own but then Molly’s feels lonely too, as if Otis’s ghost is following her around.

Then there’s her feelings for a certain blonde captain to think about…

Joe just nods, careful not to push too hard when it comes to his friend. Since returning Sylvie seems more withdrawn, making all the right noises at the firehouse but once off shift retreating into her room or out of the apartment. Joe knows he’s not entirely blameless for not seeing the PIC – he’s been spending more time at Chloe’s apartment himself to get away from the absence of his best friend. 

The blonde relaxes into her bunk, relieved at not to be questioned further. Instead she pulls her book out, not really interested in reading but hoping to be left alone. Joe gets the hint, leaving her be after giving her thigh a comforting squeeze. 

Sylvie bites her lip to try and stop the tears falling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After finishing her shift an hour late thanks to an influx of late calls Sylvie decides to go out that night. She can’t stand the thought of Molly’s so instead she dresses up in her nice jeans and heads to the Penny – a bar on the other side of town. It’s an old haunt that one of her first contacts in the city took her too, a club where she can go have a drink and people watch. It feels perfect. 

“Think Sylvie’s ok?” Foster asks Stella as they sit at a table in Mollys, sighing as she reads the text from her partner – declining their invite.

“I dunno…She’s been through a lot recently – with Otis, and Kyle….maybe she just needs some space,” Stella observes taking a sip of beer.

“Brett?” Severide asks as he joins the pair. Normally he wouldn’t join in to the conversation, especially not when discussing other people at 51 but he couldn’t help but be concerned also. Since joining 51 he has developed quite the soft spot for the younger paramedic, and he’s been concerned with how subdued she is after shift. Every so often the pair would meet for a walk and a coffee, or a drink away from the guys but this hadn’t happened for a long time. 

Foster nods, “I’m just a bit worried that’s all.” 

Severide shrugs, “We jut got to be there for her.” He knows Foster means well but he can’t help but feel the blonde EMT would hate the idea of the three discussing her.

“I’ll drink to that” Stella raises her bottle, as if sensing Kelly’s thoughts. Kelly smiles at his girlfriend dropping a kiss on the top of her head. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning….  
Sylvie shifts uncomfortably in the taxi, she can feel the driver’s eyes on her, watching her and knows what she must look like. She’s a mess, clearly dressed in the clothes she was out in last night – grateful for the leather jacket on covering her arms. She should’ve called someone, anyone but she just couldn’t. What would she say? She’s nauseous, groggy and exhausted and she can’t seem to stop her hands shaking. She’s going to be late for work, and she can’t remember if she has any clean long sleeved tops for work to hide the rapidly forming bruises on her wrists. She has a big one forming on her forehead, but she doesn’t know how she got it. Everything gets hazy after sipping her coffee, just flashes. The bruises and soreness tell her the rest.

FLASHBACK

As soon as she leaves with him she thinks this isn’t a good idea.

“You know I have an early shift tomorrow, I should probably just go” The blonde begins as they head towards a taxi, she’s stopped by a gentle but firm grip on her arm. 

“How about just a coffee, and a chat. It’s been fun tonight, and something tells me it’s been a while since you’ve had fun,” he smiles at her.

Sylvia hesitates, ignoring the slight uncertainty she feels - it has been a long time, maybe she should just go for it. After all, with Joe staying with Chloe what was she going home for? To sit and think about Otis, the life in Fowerlton she could have had, the guilt of leaving 51?... One coffee couldn’t hurt

She smiles at him, trying to make herself relax, “Let’s go.” 

END FLASHBACK

It did hurt though. A lot. Sylvie was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t realise that the taxi had stopped. She hadn’t told the taxi driver her real address, but a block earlier – just in-case, only now she has to face the outdoors, alone. She pulls out the fare with shaky hands and tries to control the increasing anxiety as she leaves the taxi. The walk to her house is full of painful steps, she hadn’t realised the pain in her lower stomach, or between her legs until now – clearly the adrenaline and need to get out of...that place, masked the pain. On top of that her wrists are beginning to throb, along with her head – how was she going to work today? Slowly and painfully she marches down the block, determined to get home so she can sit down, and shower. Definitely shower.

She takes a deep breath as she enters the building. She’s grateful not to bump into any neighbours as she walks up the apartment – not wanting to feel closed in using the lift, worried incase someone sees her. She tries to not to whimper or groan as she painfully makes her way up the three flights – legs shaking as she does so. By the time she reaches the apartment door her hands are shaking so badly, and she feels so light-headed she can barely open the door. 

Once inside, she instantly feels safe and shuts the door, locking it instantly. She’s safe here, this is her place, her space. She catches a glimpse of herself in the reflection of the glass panel of the door and looks away immediately. She can feel the tears burning in her eyes, because now the need to get home and to get safe has gone, and the night is beginning to catch up to her. She pushes down the panic, the memories and forces herself up the stairs, needing a shower.

Slowly and painfully she drags herself into the bathroom, involuntary hissing as the pain grows. Once entering the bathroom she peels off her jeans, and bites back a sob as they pass her sore skin. The bruising across her thighs and the inside of her legs cause bile to rise up in her throat. They are already black and blue , and finger shaped. The nausea she’s feeling completely overwhelms her when he takes off her jacket and top, and sees the same shapes on her wrists, and the love bite on her shoulder. She drops her knees and vomits violently into the toilet. Every heave brings more pain from her stomach and ribs. She heaves until she brings up nothing but bile. She takes slow deep breathes and tries to calm herself down, desperately trying to piece the night together, she remembers leaving with a man, then coffee, and then.....it’s blank. The thought takes her breath away. She has nothing, until she woke up in a bed, empty. To an empty flat on some street she doesn’t know. She didn’t even think to know she just walk out of the house and down the street until she became aware enough to order a taxi to take her home via her Uber app. She’s so stupid. She didn’t know that man, she didn’t know where he lived and never worked it out just let the location of her phone do the rest. But she knows what happened was not consensual, she didn’t want to sleep with him last night, she doesn’t remember and he was clearly violent enough to suggest she fought back.

Would anyone believe her, believe that she was drugged because she had to be? She was drunk but not black out drunk. She knows she should call someone, anyone. She knows she should be at a hospital getting treated and have the police collect evidence, but the shame of it all and the panic at the thought keeps her rooted to the bathroom floor.

No, she’ll shower, and forget all of this she thinks as she finally allows herself to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later....

“You heard from Brett?” Emily asks Stella as she walks into the kitchen.

“No,” Stella’s face tells her how concerned she is at that. It’s unusual for the blonde to be anything but 10 minutes early. 

Casey frowns as he checks the clock, also noticing the missing blonde. He felt a bit guilty, he knows she is having a harder time at the moment, but loosing Otis has affected them all, and he can’t find it in himself to reach out fully, still so gull of guilt. He was the officer, he sent his men in there….he ordered EMT in there. The investigation was looming heavy on his shoulders, but he’s beginning to realise look around the kitchen that his slight absence, as a captain, as a friend cannot continue. 

“She’s going to be late,” Emily sighs as her phone screen remains stubbornly blank.

“Give the girl a break, she’ll be in” Stella reassured her confidently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile

Sylvie tries to ignore the way her hands shake as she applies her make-up, she winces as she brushes over the rapidly formed bruise on her forehead. Just touching it is enough to trigger a memory.

FLASHBACK

“I should, I should go....” Sylvie smiles as she finishes her coffee. She feels lightheaded, nauseous even and it only appears to be getting worse. She goes to stand, when a wave of dizziness hits her, making her disorientated.

“No stay, you’re in no condition to get home,” The man – Rich he called himself, moves forward to pin her between her chair and coffee table.

“No really it’s....it’s late” She continues, rubbing her forehead as the room spins. Rich grabs her arms hard, “No stay.”

END OF FLASHBACK

Sylvie flinches as she comes out of the flashback, she can almost smell his cologne. The thought makes her stomach turn. She takes a few deep steadying breaths wills her hand to stop trembling.  
She can do this. She has to do this....

Brett is late. 10 minutes late at least. Brett painfully pulls herself out of her car, wincing as the movement pulls at her sore ribs. Everything hurts. Her ribs and head hurt the most currently, and her thighs but thinking of that makes her stomach turn. She braces herself on her car, taking a deep breath. Its Tuesday which means team meeting, and she doesn’t want to draw attention to herself by walking in late, but she will draw attention even more to herself if she doesn’t turn in. She sighs, biting her lip against the tears threatening. She can do this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Ok let’s begin….” Boden’s voice booms across the squad room, which is minus a certain blonde paramedic. Stella and Kelly share a look – something doesn’t feel right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blonde slips into the room just as Boden was wrapping it up. She can feel the burning gazes of her colleagues, she tries not to squirm under the attention, squaring her shoulders.  
Boden’s eyes flick to her, gaze unreadable.

Sylvie stubbornly ignores the looks being sent her way, all of concern. She knows her being late is out of character, that lately her withdrawal from her 51 family out of work is also out of character but she cannot help it. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Everything ok?” Foster asks, brushing a hand against her arm as the squad all leave the room. Brett is the last in and first out, trying to avoid the crowd. 

“Yeah,” her smile is overly forced, and her partner spots it immediately. The ball of anxiety which has sat in her stomach all morning, grows further. The blonde’s hands are shaking slightly, where they are held in fists by her side.

Her partner opens her mouth, as if to say something else but the paramedic interrupts her, “I should go and apologise for being late…..I’ll meet you at the rig.”

“She alright?” Severide’s voice asks from behind the EMT. Casey not too far behind, clearly Emily hasn’t been the only one to spot how tense the young woman is.

“Yeah I thinks so, just a late start” she frowns, an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach that something much bigger is going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sylvie sighs heavily as she walks back through the house, Boden as always was understanding about her lateness, knowing the woman didn’t make a habit out of it. She blamed her car not starting, but she couldn’t help but wonder what everyone else thought – that she was flaky? Struggling? Lost interest? She knows she hasn’t exactly been a present force in the house lately. Her whole body aches and throbs, the worst being her ribs and thighs. Her head is aching too, right over the right temple where she has hidden the bruise. She knows she should tell someone – anyone, because she isn’t really in a fit state to be working today. The thought of telling anyone, turns her stomach further. Would people think she deserved it? Would they believe her?...She left with a strange man, went out on her own…

“Hey girl, how was your night?” Stella asks, tone light despite the concern she feels. “You get that nice bath you wanted?” There is no mocking in her voice – she knows her friend is needing some distance after all that’s happened. She also knows that some feelings for a certain captain are likely playing a role in her detachment to the house since her return.

Brett jumps at the touch, but the firefighter doesn’t appear to notice, or think too much about it. Stella wraps her arms around the paramedic’s shoulders. Brett bites the inside of her cheek as the nausea rises in her stomach. She doesn’t want this. The touch, the attention, it’s too much. She fights what feels like every nerve ending in her body not to flinch against the touch, it hurts her shoulders, which is weird because she doesn’t remember seeing any bruises this morning, or being held by her……

She swallows back bile as hazy memories fill her mind. Her heart begins to pound, her palms sweaty.

“It was….nice” she lies, working hard to keep her voice steady.

“Girl you need to head to Molly’s….girls night….” Stella grins with a wink, in a not so suitable move to get the blonde out of the shell she’s forced herself back in. Sylvie forces a laugh, which could very well be a sob. 

“Yeah.”

She is able to shrug the other woman’s arm off as her partner shouts her to the ambo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Doughnuts and Coffee?” Foster asks as the blonde pulls herself into the rig – biting back a wince as her ribs sting.

“Sure” she forces a smile again, her cheeks already aching with the effort.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The nausea is growing as the morning goes. Sylvie nods along to Emily’s conversation, something about her last date. It’s not that she isn’t interested, but the nausea is getting worse. The doughnut she has forced down is dangerously close to reappearing and she feels hot, and dizzy. She opens her window slightly, and draws her knees up a little as a feeble attempt to ease the pain in her stomach, but it all it does is make her ribs hurt more. Shaky hands open the bottle of water she had bought with her coffee and doughnut. Sylvie’s glad she let Emily drive. 

“Are you sure you’re ok?” Emily asks, watching her partner getting steadily paler as the morning has progressed. She’s also noticed how close the younger woman’s hand is to her stomach, and intermittently her mouth. She clearly isn’t feeling well.

“Yeah”, Brett nods, “Sorry, I must be……more hungover then I thought” she forces the lie out against the lump in her throat. Instinctively she pushes the sleeves down further against her wrist.

“You ended up out last night?” Emily asks, aware that Sylvie didn’t really drink alone at home. She’s surprised but doesn’t push it any further. Truthfully she is also a little disappointed to hear that her friend didn’t join them, but understands there’s probably a deeper reasoning. 

“Do you want to grab some air?” Emily asks, can’t help but being concerned. She has never seen the blonde look like this, even after a late night. The gnawing anxiety is back.

“Yeah, please” she sighs relieved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matthew Casey has just sat down with his coffee when the alarm goes off. He swallows the sip, glaring at the ceiling while his squad lieutenant counterpart smirks.  
“Squad 3, Truck 81, Structural Fire at 110 West Street…..”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Ambo 61 pulls up the rescue is well underway. The fire is relatively contained, with Casey taking one of the children out into the grass across the path from the house.  
Despite the pain she is feeling Brett steps into action, grabbing one of the kit bags and following her partner – who is already ahead of her.

“Smoke inhalation I think,” Cruz shouts over as soon as he spots the pair. “Look after him,” already heading back towards the fire.

“I need a hand here!” Brett!!!” Herman shouts over, carrying a limp adult in his arms. The blonde turns, adrenaline keeping her going and she nods at Foster. Brett rolls a gurney towards him, meeting him halfway from the grass area she was just standing at.

When lifting the petite woman onto the gurney, Herman accidentally elbows the blonde in her bruised ribs. Brett hisses, and bites back a groan as a sharp, red hot pain lances through her side. She bites her lip, needing a second or two to catch her breath.

“Brett you ok?” Casey’s concerned voice reaches her suddenly.

Herman frowns already apologising.

“It’s ok just a bruise from my gym class” she reassures the pair, breathing through the spike of nausea the pain has caused. “Grab me the O2” she instructs the lieutenant to stop the apologising. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sylvie clambers almost blindly out the rig as soon as Emily pulls up. The adrenaline which kept her going through the fire, and the journey has worn off, leaving her in pain and exhausted. She’s trembling from head to toe, the sting in her ribs has been worse since Herman accidentally brushed past her at the fire. Everything hurts, and she doesn’t know if she can last the shift, but she hates the idea of leaving the safe haven of 51. 

“Sylvie?” Emily asks, following her out.

“I’m ok, think I just need to lie down” she promises. Pulling at her sleeves again. Emily’s heart sinks a little as she realises that the paramedic is trembling, and she has tugged at her sleeves constantly throughout the morning.

“Did something happen last night?” Emily asks, wondering if she really had spent the night as they all assumed she had – at home. Sylvie’s eyes stings with tears, this would be the perfect opportunity to say anything. But she finds herself paralysed, with doubt and fear.

“No….No ” she shakes her head, feeling as if a stranger was encompassing her body. She can’t admit this, not now, not here. She needs to be stronger – she can cope with this.

“Ok well go, lie down” Emily frowns spotting the tears. She knows her partner is out of sorts, and for once Gabby is struggling to know a) how to ease her obvious discomfort and b) what is going on with her. As Sylvie leaves, Emily looks over to the far end of the floor, spotting a concerned blonde captain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Hey Brett, you coming for some lunch?” Herman asks as he spots the blonde wearily walking towards the bunks. He frowns a little as he spots the protective hand which is practically cradling her right side.  
“Save me some, think I’m just going to lie down for a while” she smiles at him, or she thinks she did she’s started to fade and fade fast.

“You sure you’re ok?” Herman asks, placing a very gentle hand on her arm.

She isn’t sure why that question in particular is the one to wear her down, but it does and she feels the tears that have threatened all day break through the damn. Herman spots the tears but before he can say anything the blonde has disappeared down the corridor.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie can't hide it much longer.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the lovely comments, kudos, and favourites. You guys are great

Sylvie bites back a sob as she rushes in to the stalls. She just needs a minute to think, to breathe. How can she tell them? Her family, how can she say what happened? How stupid she was to go home with a total stranger. Who pinned her down and….

That train of thought sent a dry heave through her. The room span around her and she bent over the sink. Trying to keep herself calm. She can’t get a breath, its too hot. She pushes up her sleeves and leans over the sink, running her wrists under the cold tap to try and give ground her. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Hey check the bathroom for me?” Herman asks Emily quietly from where she is pouring herself a cup of coffee, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

Foster raises her eyebrows, but hands her cup over to him, an awful feeling that this might have something to do with her absent partner. Herman nods at her and places a hand on her shoulder as she is leaving.   
Stella watches the quiet exchange out the corner of her eye from where she is sitting, half listening to the conversations around her. She decides to silently follow. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blonde can’t catch her breath, it all just hurts. Nausea swirls around her stomach and she finds herself running inside the cubicle, her stomach violently contracting as she painfully expels what little she has managed to eat today. The retching does nothing for her tender ribs, or the aches and pain she feels in her body or head. It just makes her sob all the more. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

“Brett?.....Brett you ok?” Emily asks hesitantly as she can hear the retching as soon as she enters the bathroom. Not long after she hears a sob and that is enough for her to stride to the stall.   
She pushes the door open to see Sylvie hunched over the toilet, her head cradled in her trembling hands. Emily is sure the blonde hasn’t heard her. 

“Hey Slyv…..she places a gentle hand on her back giving it a gentle rub. 

Sylvie flinches away from the touch, too wrapped up in her thoughts, and the pain. 

“Hey it’s ok, just me honey” Emily reassures her, pushing back some of the fly-away hair which has come out of its braid. Brett flinches as her partner inadvertently touches the bruise on her forehead.   
Emily frowns, but says nothing – she is too concerned. Frowning she realises the dark bruise across her friend’s forehead. 

“Nice deep breathes,” she continues to coach, anxiety swirling as she realises how bruised the blonde's face is. What the hell happened last night? 

Brett tries valiantly to catch her breath and quell her nausea but she ends up just retching, bringing up nothing but bile. Just the sound makes Emily wince. She rubs her back gently while the blonde takes a few deep breathes. Emily sighs, wishing she had brought some water with her, and if someone is reading her thoughts she feels a dark shadow eclipse the doorway. As Emily looks up, Sylvie leans back, head rest against the stall wall, eyes closed. 

It’s Stella, the firefighter clutching a bottle of water looking as concerned as Emily feels. The other woman takes it, mouthing a thank you while Stella stays in the doorway, not wanting to crowd the blonde. She nods, and frowns as she sports the bruising on the blonde’s wrist – bile rising in her throat as she realises they are finger shaped. 

“Sylvie…” she can’t help but breathe out. Starting to realise what may have happened to her friend. 

Emily frowns and follows the brunette’s eyes, feeling sick at which she sees. She pushes it down as she sees just how hard the blonde is shaking, and how quick her breathes are with her head now cradled between her hands.

“Hey Brett, I need you to try and slow you’re breathing ok. You’re safe here sweetie” It’s Stella who speaks before Emily can quite find her voice. It’s the one she brings out when she is dealing with the victims of the fire. It’s soft but commanding. Instantly the blonde responds, and her breathing slows. Stella keeps her distance, sensing that the blonde needs some space. 

“Think you can take a sip of water?” Emily asks after a few minutes. The blonde is ashen, making the bruising on her wrists, and now that her make up has gone the vivid bruising on her forehead. Brett exhales and takes a shaky hand to grab it. She tries a reassuring smile, but clearly at the frown lines on Emily’s and Stella’s face she hasn’t managed it. She takes a sip and closes her eyes, she’s lightheaded, now the worst of the nausea is passed, and the rooms tilting a little around her. She shuts her eyes for a second, trying to blot out how she feels, both physically and mentally – she’s so ashamed. She tugs at her sleeves again, curling into herself. 

All 3 women jump as the door opens, and Sylvie looks at the floor, face burning with embarrassment. She doesn’t want anyone else to see her, not like this, she doesn’t want to explain this any of this to anyone. Instinctively Stella steps to block the view in the middle of the door. Emily moves closer and shifts so she is opposite the blonde, crouching on her toes so she is just high enough to block her from view. Sylvie is too out of it to be grateful. 

Stella turns around, to see a very unsure Severide. If the situation hadn’t been so serious, the suspicion at what happened to Sylvie so terrifying and heinous then it would have been funny – it’s a look not all that familiar on his face of the so self-assured lieutenant. He hesitates in the middle of the bathroom, realising that he is interrupting something. 

“Give us a minute” Stella states firmly, not really a request. Severide goes to ask if everything is ok, because despite the strategic positioning of Stella, and Emily, he can spot a pair of boots between their bodies, which he knows have to belong to the absent blonde paramedic – the one who has looked pale and drawn all morning. 

“We’re fine,” Stella interrupts him before he can speak. He’s a little shaken as he realises how pale his girlfriend is. How troubled her face looks, and the uncertainty in her eyes, despite the confidence in her voice. He nods, trusting that the three women have it under controlled and leaves. Kelly knows that he, and the others, will find out what they need to know later. That’s how it worked sometimes in the firehouse.   
Sylvie bites her lip hard, to stifle any further sobs, she doesn’t want to embarrass herself further, to cause any further fuss. Soon all she can taste is the metallic tang of blood. It makes her stomach roil again. She wants to get up off the floor, she wants to leave, to crawl into bed and forget the past 24 hours ever happened but she’s sore, so sore and weak…..she doesn’t even know if she can.

As if reading her mind Stella crouches down and offers her a hand, “Lets get you up off this floor huh?” Sylvie nods, still staring at the woman’s boots. She can’t bear to look either woman in the eye. Stella gently pulls her up, mindful of the bruising on her arms, which makes Stella blood boil. Who could have done such a thing to such a kind, gentle soul? She shares a look with Emily, neither quite sure what to do next.   
Sylvie slams her eyes shut, as the room spins again and limps over to the sink. Slowly letting go of Stella’s hand. She’s not sure she wants anyone touching her now. Her ribs and stomach throbbing. The bruising on her thighs are being chafed by her work pants. She leans over the sink, trying to ignore her reflection. She knows she looks a mess. She runs her wrists under the cold tap again, allowing the chill to ground her. After several minutes she swills her mouth to try and get rid of the test. 

“Sweetheart what’s going on?” Stella finally asks. Brett’s eyes fill with tears. She doesn’t want to say it. 

“How are you so bruised?” Emily asks, gently pushing a gentle hand at her lower back, relaxing as she feels her friend relax. The pair feel like they know what is going on, that their friend was assaulted last night, and suspect by her defensive nature how serious the assault might have been, but they need to know so they can help her. 

“I uh….” Sylvie bites her lip she can’t say the words out loud. Her legs are barely holding her weight anymore, she leans heavy on the sink. She can’t say it.

“Where are you bruised?” Stella asks gently. Trying a different tact. 

Sylvie half laughs, half sobs at the question, shaking her head. Where isn’t she?

“I’m going to grab a couple of things ok, and tell Boden we are taking our break” Emily decides, she wants to make sure if she needs to take her partner to the hospital. She can feel her anger rising, at the situation, at the fact the whole house has been gently teasing each other and messing around all morning when she was…..well hurt, at the blonde for trying to hide it. She needs a minute outside this room.   
Sylvie finally snaps her head up. “You can’t. Please…” her bright blue eyes are wide with panic.

“Hey, we need to check you over, just us girls ok. But you’re hurt Sylv and you can barely stand.” Stella reassures her soothingly. Brett deflates, not sure she has any fight left in her. The EMT’s knees begin to buckle, and she grabs the sink to keep her standing.

“C’mon lets get you seated” she gently guides the blonde to the benches in the locker room slowly, seeing how the blonde is wavering on her feet, white with pain and exhaustion.   
Emily nods at Stella, and leaves the locker room. 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily blows out a hard breath as she walks through the house, trying not to make any eye contact to the men sitting in the communal space. She can feel two sets of eyes on her as she walks through with purpose. One being a certain blonde captain, the other an engine lieutenant. A flash of a broken blonde paramedic goes across her mind. She feels sick at the thought of what might have happened to her friend last night. She walks to the ambo without really seeing, and completely misses that Squad 3 are sitting playing cards next to the ambo. She pulls out a kit bag and decides to take out the items she needs, the last thing Sylvie probably wants is the guys to see her hauling a medical bag through the house.

“Sylvie alright?” Kelly asks quietly, making Emily jump.

“Kelly,” the paramedic hisses.

He smirks, despite the seriousness of the situation. Emily takes a breath, stuffs a few icepacks, dressings and her stethoscope. She grabs the spare bottle of ibuprofen she keeps in the top shelf of the ambo, because the blonde looks in a lot of pain.

“So” he prompts, not liking the silence, or the medical equipment that the EMT is collecting. 

“She’s fine” she sighs firmly, not wanting to cause any fuss and forming a plan in her mind - deal with Sylvie, find out what has happened then let everyone worry and panic.

Severide nods, clearly not believing it, but stepping aside to let her past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stella says nothing as she sits next to the blonde, her warm hand on the EMTs trembling one underneath it. Sylvie isn’t really alert to the room, or who’s there with her. Her gaze is focused solely on the tile in front of her, and she’s biting her lip so hard it makes Stella wince.

The brunette isn’t sure what to do here, and selfishly she wishes that she had gone to grab the gear rather than Emily. Emily would be better than her, more sensitive. Stella’s loud, opiniated with a lively soul – and the woman feels she isn’t enough for the blonde right now. Once she sees the silent tears making her way down Sylvie’s cheeks, she can’t help but snap into action.

“Hey gorgeous, think you can take a few sips for me?” She asks quietly, unscrewing the practically untouched bottle.

Brett jumps at the noise, and Stella winces, the last thing she wanted to do was startle her.

Sylvie sighs, she’s still nauseous, but she knows she needs to try and drink something. The blonde nods and with a trembling hand reaches out for the water. It’s like the blonde’s only just realising where she is, and who is with her. She grabs Stella’s hand with hers, squeezing it to ground her again. To try and focus on that rather than the pain, and the thoughts of last night.

“I’m not going anywhere” Stella promises, gripping back and settling closer to her. Their thighs now touching. Stella hesitates, unsure at how Brett will take the contact, but decides to risk it and slowly pushes hair back from her face.

The bruising appears to be deepening, a vivid purple which stands out on her pale face. Stella gently pushes up the blonde’s sleeve, where angry livid finger-marks sit. It makes Stella feel queasy to look at it, and she can feel fury stirring up within her.

“What happened to you huh?” She wonders aloud, unable to help herself – she didn’t quite mean to ask. But startling her completely the blonde answers in a small voice.

“I went out last night, to the Penny? Across town….I just had to have some time away from the house…” Sylvie shakes her head, not wanting to get into that right now.

“I met this guys…he seemed nice….” Sylvie’s breath quickens, and hitches in her chest. Stella feels a quiet presence in the room, and her eyes flick to a familiar figure in an EMT uniform – still and silent at the doorway, clearly not wanting to intrude on such a private moment.

“Sylv….What did he do?” Stella asks firmly taking both hands in hers. She knows her friend needs to say it. The brunette knows though, no-one can inflict that much bruising, violence in a consensual way.

“He….I said….” Sylvie begins crying now, the sobs bursting out of her sore chest. She’s tired. It hasn’t been even 24 hours and she’s already tired of pretending.

“What did you say?” Emily can’t help but ask – especially when Stella can’t voice her question past the bile in her throat.

“I said no……” Sylvie buries her face in her hands, not caring how it hurts her wrists or the position hurts her chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Ambo 61 is out of commission” Boden informs both of his lieutenants who are standing in front of him. “Sylvie is out sick, and Emily’s making sure she’s getting home ok. The relief will be in, in a hour”

“She ok Chief?” Casey frowns, putting down his coffee cup. His stomach lurches at just the thought of the blonde being sick, or hurt in some way.

“I don’t know,” Boden admits with a sigh, not willing to lie to his men. Truth is he is worried at how shaken Emily appeared to be when she came into his office. 

“The girl’s will make sure she’s ok” Kelly reassures both men.

“Can you miss Stella for an hour or so?” Boden asks.

Casey nods, “Whatever they need.” He shrugs, sharing a look with Severide. They’re family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily stands in shock for a minute, trying to absorb the EMT’s words. Not Sylvie. This couldn’t have happened to her. Not the gentle, kind soul which is sitting in front of her, curled into herself. Inconsolable. 

Stella wraps an arm around her, gently tugging her in for a grounding contact, gently kissing the top of her head so she doesn’t startle at the touch. Each sob sounds painful.

Emily exhales hard, and rolls her shoulders. She has to be strong.

“Hey it’s ok, it’s ok” Stella whispers gently, despite they’re only being the three of them in the room.

“Sylvie,” Emily finally founds her voice, “Let me have a look ok?”

The blonde shakes her head, still buried in her hands. She can’t let them see.

“Sweetie we need to check you over, just a little ok, you’re hurting babe.” Stella pushes gently. “We can just sit here until you’re ready.”

Emily gives her friend’s arm a squeeze. The three sit in silence for a few minutes, both Emily and Stella are aching to see their friend’s injuries. She knows the blonde will need to go to the hospital, to get some blood tests to make sure she’s not been given anything. God just the thought makes her feel sick all over again.

The blonde pulls away from her friend, rubbing her hands down her face.

“Ok let’s do this.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Sylvie let’s Emily look at her wrists first, her gaze firmly planted on the floor while her partner probes the joints, movements and bruises. She can’t help but gasp when her partner hits a particularly tender spot. She deliberately looks away when Emily tilts up her head to look at the bruising in her face. She complies with the exam though, trying not to look at her partner. She doesn’t want to see the pity in her eyes.  
“Did you loose consciousness?” Emily asks whilst getting the blonde to follow her finger. It hasn't escaped the woman's notice that the blonde is doing everything possible not to look at it her.

“I…I don’t know. Things are, hazy I don’t remember much” Brett replies with a sigh, willing herself not to break down again. She can feel her hands begin to tremble again in her lap, not sure if they ever had stopped.

Emily nods, hearing the note of panic in her voice

“Ok, can I take a look at your ribs? What else hurts?” She knows the other woman needs to be seen in the ER, she’ll need blood tests, and medication in-case….well in-case he didn’t wear anything to protect her from infection. She figures she can rule out the more superficial damage first, to help speed things up once they get to a hospital. If Sylvie lets them take her. She mentally shakes herself from that line of thought – putting it aside for later.

“I uh….My legs” Sylvie’s cheeks flame at the implication.

Emily’s stomach turns at the words, she exhaled “Ok well why don’t we check these ribs over and then we’ll get you checked at the hospital.”

Sylvie inhaled sharply, but nodded closing her eyes – she really didn’t want anyone to know what was going on. Going to the hospital made all of this so much more real, but she knew she had to be checked out, she needs tests, meds, all sorts.

Stella and Emily share a look, the EMT deciding to take the nod as a yes and continue examining her friend.

Emily slowly lifted up the blonde’s t-shirt, not expecting her to flinch so violently, instantly curling into herself with a small cry as pulling her knees up hurt her ribs and stomach even more so. Emily reacted just as quick, instantly pulling her hands away. Not sure what to say, or do. She'd been ok so far, well as ok as can be expected. The change is shocking.

“Hey sweetheart its ok” Stella jumped into action, finally finding her voice. “You’re safe, you’re safe, you’re safe” she repeated, gently carding her hands through the blondes hair, being careful not to touch her anywhere else.

“I think, can we just go…..go to med” Sylvie asks, talking to her knees. The fight to pretend, to refuse any help has gone out of her. She's tired, her head aches, her stomach, ribs and in between her legs are pulsating with pain.

She doesn’t want her friends to see her so broken, so hurt, so….degraded. She doesn’t really want to go to med, not really when it's full of people she knows, but she feels safe there. It’s a warm place. She trusts them all.

“Yeah sweetie course,” Stella reassures her. The firefighter is relieved she didn’t have to convince the blonde to go to the hospital.

“Ok,” Sylvie whispers to her knees.

“I’ll go grab my car, get it warmed up” Emily states, feeling better there is a plan in place. She needs a moment of air, before what happens next.

“I’m going to grab you another water, then we can go ok?” Stella states, giving the medic a much-needed minute to pull herself together before walking down to the car. Dreading what was coming next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie goes to Med.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was worth the wait...Good long chapter with plenty of girl support because I love the friendship of this trio....

Sylvie takes a deep breath as she wipes her cheeks. She needs to calm down, she just needs this done – to be examined and then she can go home and hibernate, well until Cruz get home and she knows despite his reluctance to be at the apartment these days, there’s no way he won’t come straight home. Her heart sinks at the thought, she loves Joe, and his heart is always in the right place but the thought of the questions, well-wishes just want to make her crawl up into a ball and disappear. How can she add this to his wedding planning? To his grief?

As Sylvie sits and waits for the girls to return she thinks about she is going to tell the guys at 51. Does she just tell them? They must know she’s having a breakdown in the changing room, what must they think? She can’t tell them the truth, she just….she can’t. The whole thought process makes her want to cry all over again. She doesn’t though, she refuses to cry anymore for now. So she rolls her shoulders, painfully stands up and walks to the door, a protective hand wrapped around her side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Is everything ok?” Casey’s voice comes from behind Emily, not being able to stop himself for asking. He’s worried. The EMT jumps, she had been so preoccupied in making her hands stop shaking to open her car door that she missed the voice completely.

“Um…No” Emily answers honestly, running an unsteady hand through her hair. That’s when Casey knows things are not ok – Sylvie is not sick. She wouldn’t be this worried if she was. Casey’s gut twists and he fights down each nerve ending which tells him to go back into the house and sit with the EMT – it’s not what she needs right now. 

“How can I help?” Matt asks, knowing that Emily won’t break Brett’s confidence, nor would he want her too. If Sylvie wants them to know she’ll say or let the girls tell them. Sure he’s worried, he just wants to make sure their… friend is ok, regardless of his other more intense feelings he might have.

Despite the seriousness, the horror of the last few hours Emily smiles softly finding herself relaxing in their captain. He always knows what to say – a steady ship in a crisis. Always calm, confident, always willing to just try and help.

“Just try and get the guys to give her some space,” Emily suggests. 

Casey just nods and goes back to the apparatus floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Is she ok?” Cruz immediately asks when he spots Stella at the fridge. The brunette sighs internally, she knows their worried, hell so is she, and curious but really Sylvie could do without the attention.

“Yeah she is, we’re just going to take her home” Stella reassures him.

“Ok well tell I her feel better soon,” Cruz clearly doesn’t believe her, but knows not to push – not now.

“Will do” Stella gives him a very forced smile, praying it doesn’t look as forced as it feels.

It clearly does, as ever the open book, Cruz just nods with an air of disbelief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt knows there is at least one thing he can do with the men hovering around in the kitchen space – one eye on the corridor that a certain paramedic will need to walk down to get out of the fire house. He catches Severide’s eye, and he nods, already considering this too.

“Ok guys meeting room now, we’re going to review the last few major call outs” he states in a loud voice – the pair needed to do this for their records, but had planned to do this next week instead. It was perfect, it got all of the guys into the meeting room, allowing the girls some clearly much needed privacy.

“That’s Squad too” Severide chipped in.

“Let’s go” Matt instructed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tentatively the blonde paramedic pushed the door open, and stepped outside into the corridor, grateful that it is empty. She can hear distance noise, but rather then find it intimidating its almost comforting, a subtle reminder that she is not alone. She slowly walks down the corridor, taking a deep breath to steady herself. This is just one more thing to get through, then she can drift off somewhere and be alone. Her hands tremble at the thought of going to Med, to be prodded and poked at, to make it all real. She was assaulted…she was…..the blonde stops herself there. She can’t think that, not yet.

Tears fill her eyes but she bites her lip and refuses to let them fall. She can’t not now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The trip to the hospital is silent. Brett sits in the back staring out the window, Stella next to her close but not touching, with Emily driving. Despite the closeness of the two EMT’s Stella has known her longer, and that steady friendship brings a fierce protective side that the brunette cannot help but show, so after a few words of who does what Stella gets her way. The firefighter’s stomach sinks as she spots the shaking hands her friend is so valiantly trying to hide. The blonde looks even paler then previously and is curled into herself as much as she can in her seat with her belt on. Just watching that makes Stella wince because she’s seen the bruises on her ribs – the position cannot be comfortable.

Stella’s watching intently, although trying to be as subtle as possible. The blonde has been silent ever since she told them what had happened to her. She’s biting hard on her lip, so hard it has to be painful. The blonde doesn’t flinch though – just continues to stare blankly. Emily catches Stella’s eye in the mirror as she checks on the pair. 

Sylvie is trying hard to ignore the stares and mentally calculates how long she has before she has to enter the hospital, before she has to repeat the words she last spoken. She’s nauseous again, feeling bile rise in her throat. She takes a deep breath, praying she doesn’t have to ask Emily to pull over. As if realising the struggle, she feels a light pressure on her hand. Stella’s giving her a gentle squeeze as if reminding her she is never alone.

The blonde must have zoned out for longer then she thought because soon enough Emily’s car is pulling into an empty space outside a very familiar building. The bile rises up again and Sylvie swallows thickly. She doesn’t even notice, and suddenly Emily is sitting in front of her, Stella still holding her shaking hand.

“You ready?” Her partner asks gently, as if talking to a shocked victim. It makes Sylvie realise that’s what she is really. How many rape victims have they treated? Seen women where their life has changed, all from one night. How can she ever move on from this?

“I uh….yeah” she stammers, her whole body feels leaden as if she is stuck in the car.

“I rang ahead, let them know we need some space for a VIP” Stella smiles softly, trying to ease the tension a little.

“You didn’t….” the blonde feels panicked by the idea that the staff at Med might know, if Stella told them. God they’re all going to know…this cannot be kept quiet, not in the realm of work they have.

“No honey, I figure you tell them what you want to,” Stella reassures her, squeezing her hand.

“Thanks, I uh….guess we should get this over with,” Sylvie sighs, trying to put the mask in place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Hey Maggie,” Emily smiles tightly as she spots the nurse hovering at the reception desk. Since entering the hospital she takes on a little more strength, this is where she feels at home. It’s hard to watch the one person who’s accepted her since she came to 51 so…unlike herself. It’s hard to think of the blond trialling behind her, Stella close to her side, so hurt, so violated. 

Stella smiles softly even though she should have known the senior nurse would be waiting as soon as she heard one of them was hurt. Stella didn’t divulge any information as such, just that Sylvie needed some medical attention, and that she needed some privacy.

The older woman can instantly tell something is not right as soon as she spot the 3. Stella is close as she can be to their friend without actually touching her. Emily’s voice has a brittle quality to it. The blonde herself is pale with a protective hand cradling her ribs gently. There’s vivid bruising on her forehead, and her experienced eyes zero in on the fact the blonde is desperately trying to shield her shaking hands. It also hasn’t escaped Maggie’s attention that the guys at 51 are not in the waiting room, their presence never quiet as much as they try – which means this didn’t happen on a call. 

“Curtain 4, best seat in the house” she smiles as the 3 approach her.

“Thanks Maggie” Emily speaks for the blonde. The three head over to the curtain.

“I uh…we need to take some details.” Maggie feels uncharacteristically hesitant, a sense of foreboding in her stomach.

Sylvie nods her eyes on the floor in front of her feet.

“What uh…what hurts?” The nurse asks.

Sylvie dry sobs. Because that is the question. What doesn’t?

“Ok sweetie lets get you seated” the nurse in her springs into action and sits her down on the bed, realising what she is suspecting is highly likely. She pulls the curtain round, aware that Will is watching quietly from the nurses station and she shakes her head subtly. 

She doesn’t need his help, not yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You guys can wait outside,” Sylvie draws her feet up, talking to her knees now she’s sat on the bed. Her whole body language screams defensive. Stella looks at Maggie, feeling hopeless. Sylvie is yet to answer Maggie’s question, but Maggie can see the stiffness in her posture, indicating painful ribs and the wince as she sits down. Her eyes remain dry for now, but she looks exhausted and the vivid bruise is stark against her ashen skin.

“Sylvie we can stay” Emily reassures her immediately. Maggie instinctively knows something serious is going on. The blonde is so withdrawn, defensive and refusing eye contact with anyone. 

“No please, I’ve took up your morning, please you can go to the firehouse.” Sylvie continues to speak to her knees, a pleading tone and both the women’s heart breaks as they hear the tears in her voice.

“Sweetie we want to be here,” Stella reassures her, “why don’t we wait outside for you, and if you need us we’re close…if you want us.”

“Ok” the blonde whispers to her knees.

Maggie gives a reassuring smile as the pair leave. “Want to tell me what’s going on?” She sits down on the bed, close to the younger woman but not touching her. She hasn’t even picked up the chart in front of her – feeling that the blonde might need a conversation first and foremost. 

Sylvie feels sick to her stomach, she’s not sure she wants to say the words again. It makes it real, too real because now she is sitting in a hospital, waiting for an exam which is going to be painful and exhausting, and humiliating.

“I was….I was assaulted…..” Sylvie admits quietly, once again speaking to her knees.

Maggie knows. Of course she does, she’s an experienced nurse. She feels sick at the thought of something so painful, so violent happening to such a lovely sweet girl.

“Was it…..did they…” Maggie for once finds herself afraid of asking the blunt question.

“Yeah….I was…I was sexually assaulted.” Sylvie nods into her knees, her defensive façade crumbling as she gives into the tears.

Maggie intuitively moves closer, and lets the girl cry into her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“You ready?” Maggie asks gently, she’s inserting an IV into the blonde because she is dehydrated.

The blonde has been silent since her admission, once she cried for a few minutes she started to shift in Maggie’s arms. Maggie just squeezed her hand and wiped her tears away. Sylvie can’t bear to look at her, she’s focused entirely on her knees. Brett knows she’s asking about the kit that they need to do. So far Maggie is the only one who has seen her, but she can’t help but feel sick at the thought that her name is on the board, and her friends, colleagues are probably wondering what is going on. The thought of what’s to come makes her shudder, she needs to change into a gown, to be a patient, and then be violated all over again.

Brett just nods, closing her eyes resigned to what’s going on.

“Ok Honey I’ll get Natalie” the charge nurse gives her hand a squeeze – instantly thinking of a woman on the floor, one Sylvie might be comfortable with.

“Actually Maggie, can you…….can you get Dr Choi?” Brett asks with a hint of panic to her voice. She finally finds the courage to look at the older woman, hating the slight look of pity in her eyes. She wants someone who’s kind, but can go into Dr Mode. Natalie is great, but the two have been getting closer as of late, and she doesn’t need a friend right now. She needs a doctor. Dr Choi is perfect, discreet, professional and a great doctor.

Maggie smiles gently, not entirely surprised with the request, “yeah of course, can you slip into the gown for me?”

The blonde nods with a sigh. This is it. No going back she is officially a patient.

“Honey do you want one of the girls in with you? They’re still here,” Maggie asks.

Sylvie shook her head vehemently. She needed to do this alone

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Think she’s ok?” Stella asks as the pair sit in the break room, Maggie had let them in so they wouldn’t be spotted by any of the Med staff and raise questions. The pair both had coffee but neither had taken a sip.  
“I don’t know,” Emily answers simply, sounding about as lost as she feels. Now the pair were alone, the gravity of the situation was really starting to sink in. She can’t quite believe that this is happening, all the rape victims they have helped, she never thought a close friend would be one of them. The guilt was beginning to overwhelm her, god the two of them had encouraged the blonde to get out more since coming back to Fowlerton. Why not Molly’s last night? Is it them? Emily knows Sylvie is having a hard time of adjusting since Otis died, since leaving Kyle. She knows she’s been mixed up about Matt, and Gabby returning. Yet Emily is trying to decide her future, and a new place to stay – so she backed off a bit. 

Stella nodded, feeling the same guilt. Her and Kelly had a great night last night, and she can’t help but think while they were having great….well great passionate sex, one of her best friends was being….assaulted, battered and alone. Why didn’t she call her? Instead she cleaned herself up and came into work? The guilt twists her stomach and she can’t quite face the coffee in front of her.

“I was going to….I was going to ask if she wanted to stay with me and Kelly for a few days… I know Joe means well but…well he might be a bit too much, and it means he can stay at Chloe’s” Stella stated, wondering if it was a good idea.

“Yeah maybe that’s a good idea” Emily agreed, “she could stay with me...”

“We’ll see what she thinks,” Stella advises, knowing that if she asked, Sylvie would stay with Kelly and her. It’s not disrespect to Emily, but the apartment is bigger, and now Casey is back at his own place there’s a room free. Sylvie is al lot closer to Kelly then people realise – the pair sometimes meeting alone outside of work to run, or to drink, or for coffee. It’s a longstanding tradition between them which pre-dates Stella. Not that she minds, Sylvie is a great friend to them both, never intruding on their relationship but always there when there’s been any strife. Looking after them both. 

“What are we going to do?” Stella asks suddenly, the impact of what’s happened, and the ramifications starting to dawn on her now Sylvie is safe, in Med getting help. The tears catch painfully in her throat. She just feels so helpless.

“I don’t know,” Emily replies, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Think the girls are ok?” Casey asks from the doorway.

“Case, do you mind?” Severide asks, jumping a little out of his skin. He hadn’t even heard his friend approach.

“Sorry,” the truck captain smirks, no matter what is going on, it's always fun to get one up on the squad lieutenant “you think they’re ok?”

“I don’t know….whatever’s happened Brett isn’t sick.” Severide sighs, rubbing his forehead. The pair wouldn’t normally engage in house gossip – well more so Casey then Kelly but the two can’t help but be concerned. 

“They’ll call if they need us,” Kelly states after a few moments. Casey nods, but makes no motion to move, instead he joins Kelly in his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Ok Sylvie we need to collect some samples, and check you over,” Ethan states pulling on his gloves. He was in full doctor mode, kind gentle but all professional. “We also….we have to take some pictures. It’s protocol”

“Okay,” the paramedic mumbled into her knees. Internally she is terrified, of what is coming next but also the fact it’s going to be documented. The nausea is back, and the EMT takes a deep breath to quell it.  
“How’s the pain?” Ethan asks, shining his penlight into her eyes, “no concussion but they really got you here.” He probes the bruise, and her cheekbones to probe for anything amiss. 

“Ok” Sylvie sighs, hissing as he hits a particular tender spot. She is determinedly not looking at him.

“Sylvie..” Maggie’s voice has a warning tone to it. The blonde hasn’t moved much but every time she does she grimaces, and her hand is still pressed into her side.

“It’s….sore” the blonde admitted.

“Where?” Ethan asks, gently probing the back of her head.

“My head, my ribs, my…..my legs, my wrists” the blonde admits, closing her eyes as tears fill them. She’s not going to cry, not again.

“Ok why don’t we try and get that sorted” Maggie soothes, giving her shoulders a squeeze. Pausing from her charting to grab some pain meds from the side.

Ethan nods, moving down to palpate her ribs, causing the blonde to cry out and flinch as he touches a particularly tender spot. “That might be broken,” He looks over at Maggie who is returning with the painkillers. She nods, noting they will need an x-ray.

“Not yet, I just want this done” Sylvie sighs at the nurse, rubbing a weary hand over her face. She’s getting really nauseous again, her head pounding and the pain in her side is lingering.

“Ok” Ethan nods. “We’ll start then….,” he looks over at the staff nurse. Maggie nods and hands him a change of gloves. The blonde determinedly doesn’t look at the camera which is sitting right next to her.  
The photos are humiliating, her half naked, documenting all her bruises, the love bites which litter he shoulders and her neck.

Sylvie can’t help but flinch as Ethan begins the kit. It hurts, really hurts and the thought of having anyone down there, touching her….makes her tense and panicky. The flinch makes her broken rib throb, and the pain turns her stomach.

“You ok sweetheart?” Maggie asks kindly, gently placing a reassuring hand on her arm.

Brett nods and blows out a breath, closing her eyes wearily. Maggie’s heart breaks for the blonde as spots tears rolling down her cheeks. She doesn’t make a sound, she grips the sheets with both hands. Breathing deeply, to let her stomach muscles relax, to make it easier for Dr Choi to finish but god it hurts.

“I’m almost done” Ethan reassures her calmly. He’s keeping a thin veil on his temper, which although usually quite long was becoming all the more difficult to reign in. The EMT was bruised all over, on her wrists, her thighs – both sets in the shape of fingerprints. She has love bites on her right shoulder, her ribs he has palpated he’d bet on being broken. The thought of something so brutal happening to someone so kind, so gentle. He takes a breath as he finishes the last swab.

“It’s done” he looks up, and its surprised to find lost blue eyes staring back at him, red rimmed but making deliberate eye contact. “Let’s get you that x-ray, and those pain meds.” He takes off his gloves, and gives her hand a quick squeeze, and leaves – to give the blonde space to get her bearings, and for him to bite back his temper.

Sylvie nods, her bottom lip trembling at relief that it’s done. She wipes at her face, valiantly trying to stop her tears but breaks down completely as Maggie places a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her hair of her forehead.

Ethan clenches his fists by his side as he hears the sobs from outside the curtain.

“Is that Sylvie Brett, as in our Sylvie?” Will asks, as if approaching from nowhere. Ethan bites back a sigh – he knew this would happen but he didn’t expect it so quickly. He knows the question is coming from a place of concern, but he really doesn’t want to join in the hospital gossip.

Choi says nothing, which really tells Will exactly what he needs to know. He takes a look at his friend and sighs the tightness of his jaw, the tension in his shoulders and knows that it must be something serious. Un-characteristically Will shuts up and lets the other Dr leave. This can’t be good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Girls, Brett’s asking for you” Maggie pops her head into the lounge. The two have took turns pacing the length of the doctors lounge, grateful that the ER department is so busy that no staff have come in and questioned why they are sitting in the lounge.

Both look at each other, both relieved but a little surprised – the blonde had been so adamant she wanted to do this alone.

“I think, the kit….well it was harder then she thought.” Maggie explains, seeing the look that the pair shared. Both Stella and Emily jump up, desperate to see their girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What’s the verdict?” Sylvie asks bravely, shifting in her bed. She’s dressed back in her CFD uniform, the sleeves already hiding her bruises. She feels stronger now she’s out of the gown. She feels better out of it, less like a patient and she’s drawing strength from her uniform, like her own superhero costume. Her two friends on each side, providing silent support. She feels steadier then she’s felt since….well since it happened…..her hands have finally stopped shaking.

“There’s a lot bruising, which I’m sure you’re aware of. No concussion, but you have two broken ribs. There was no blood drugs in your blood draw, but you were over 12 hours after we drew it.” Ethan reports. “ We have you started on PEP, and the morning after pill as well as pain meds.....You’re ready to go. The STD results will be in in 48hours." The doctor looks uncomfortable, and shifts his weight - knowing the next words won't be taken well. "Well..... but we need to contact the PD, it’s protocol.”

Sylvie blanches at that, and her façade starts to crumble a little, “I uh….I don’t remember much of it though. I can’t really tell them much.” Her palms sweat as she hears all the medication she's now going to have to take. Her stomach jolts at the words, morning-after and PEP. Did he use a condom? Did he...does have some disease?

“Sweetheart, you need to help stop him, he can’t do this to someone else,” Stella tries to reason, rubbing her back gently.

“I don’t…I don’t want to” Sylvie mumbles, her stomach roiling as her mind flashes back to that night, what she said while he pinned her, while he bit at her shoulder. The hand on her back feels oppressive and she shrugs it off, Stella withdrawing her hand away as if burned. 

“Sylv?” Emily asks, automatically reaching for a basin as she notices how green the blonde’s gotten.

“M…I’m gonna be…” Sylvie mumbles hand over her mouth. Emily wordless hands her the basin as the blonde throws up the little water Maggie had coaxed her into sipping. Its mainly bile and it stings, making the blonde even more uncomfortable. Stella instantly wraps an arm around her shoulders, relieved her friend accepts the touch this time, as it’s just a natural reaction for the firefighter to give comfort. She rubs the EMT’s back, feeling it tremble under her hand. Maggie and Ethan share a look, forcing themselves to stay back.

“Why don’t I put in a call? Have the guys come to you…and we can bust you out of here” Stella reasons, just wanting to take the blonde away from the worry of questions or being spotted.

“I don’t want them to know, I don’t want anyone to know” Sylvie practically sobs still leaning over the basin. She’s exhausted, and 100% done with being here, she just wants to be in bed. She wants to rewind 48hours ago. Emily feels a lump rise in her throat at the words, and as she opens her mouth she can’t get any words out.

“I know, I know but I think…well they need to, this is going to eat you alive girl” Stella soothes, mumbling into her hair. 

“Ok, but can we…can we go back home and do it….I just want to go” She practically pleads.

“Course girl, we’ll get you home, then we can give your statement” the firefighter agrees immediately. “Unless, maybe you want to come and stay with me and Kelly? It might be less….well less intrusive.”  
Brett nods, relieved at the offer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrowing interview and a very long end to a very long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely feedback, likes and kudos.   
> This chapter could be triggering so please proceed with caution.

Sylvie lets out a breath and rests her head against the headrest. She is sitting in the backseat, feeling drained to her very core. The thought of getting out of the car, to pack her bag makes her body ache all the more, although she has to admit the pain relief from the hospital is helping. She feels a bit numb really, eyes sore and like she is floating. She hasn’t said a word since they trio left the hospital, but she does let Stella wrap an arm around her and she lets herself leach her friends warmth, and strength. 

Stella’s pleased that the blonde will accept her touch, the firefighter needing it just as much as her friend. 

“One of us can get your stuff? While you lie down for a while,” Stella offers, unable to bear the silence much longer. It’s as if reading the blonde’s mind.

Sylvie looks over, her eyes speaking all the gratitude she’s too tired to express.

“I got you girl,” Stella winks with a smile, giving her hand a squeeze. She has her own key for the apartment- a thing the three girls decided to do a long time ago – just in-case. The thought of having to use it for this makes her stomach turn.

Sylvie sighs again, trying to ignore how sore she is, and how the motion of the car is making her stomach turn, even though it has to be empty now. She closes her eyes and tries to empty her mind, but it’s full of worry – about what she’s going to tell people? The police? What if this guy finds her again? Will people think of her different? Stella and Emily share a look in the mirror. Emily’s hands are white on the steering wheel as she drives, trying to contain her anger and concern. 

“What do I tell the guys?” Sylvie asks quietly, her soft voice breaking the silence. It’s brittle and exhausted, and all Emily wants to do is give her a hug and make her feel safe.

“Whatever you want to tell them” Emily’s response is automatic. She hates her friend sounding nothing like the calm, reassured woman she knows and loves. 

She takes a moment to glance up at her mirror and make eye-contact with her friend as the call rolls to a red light. 

“The house will respect what you tell them, and what you don’t.” She looks into the mirror, looking into her partner’s bloodshot baby blues. Sylvie nods, her mind easing a little at the calm, simplicity of her answer.

“They’ll want to help you, give you support.” Stella reassures her.

Sylvie thinks for a moment – conflicted. 51 is her family, and she doesn’t like the idea of some people knowing and others not. She knows the guys will do anything to help, protect and comfort her but the thought of everyone knowing makes her want to crawl into a hole and disappear. Her sore eyes fill with tears all over again. God she is sick of crying.

“You don’t have to decide right now” Stella soothes, seeing the tears. She aches to pull the blonde into a hug, but the EMT’s body language screams defensive, so she wrings her hands in her lap instead.

“No they…they deserve to know. Can…..can maybe you tell Severide? They can pass it on?” Sylvie insists, knowing letting the guys know is the right thing to do but not being able to face doing it. Tears are rolling down her cheeks again, god she is tired. She tries to pull her knees into her chest, but it stings her ribs and she lets out a soft hiss and more tears fall. They quicken as she thinks of Casey – what he might think now, the weird tension between them is likely to be even more strained. And Joe, sweet Joe who is finally happy, despite the trauma of the last year. 

“We can, but why don’t you sit on it for a while?” Stella suggests gently, unable to stop herself brushing the tears away with a gentle hand. She feel the tremor of her tears though silent. 

“You’re exhausted, and hurt. Let’s leave the decisions for later.” 

Brett nods, still crying silently. Stella can’t bear it anymore and wraps both arms around her, unclipping her seat belt for better access. 

“Hey you’re ok, you’re safe with your girls ok?” Just let it out.” Stella whispers in her ear, kissing the top of head. Emily feels tears roll down her own cheeks as Sylvie’s quiet, exhausted sobs fill the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they walk up the stairs to Stella and Severide’s place the three are emotionally and physically exhausted. It feels like an age ago since this morning.

Stella instantly flicks the kettle on to boil, praying they still had some tea somewhere. All of them were more coffee drinkers, but the last thing the blonde needed was caffeine.

“Let me show you to your room” Stella gently takes the youngest’s hand and pulls her gently to the room. The blonde has been silent since her outburst in the car. 

Emily nods at Stella, taking Sylvie’s keys out of her bag to go and get some clothes for the blonde. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Here it is, home sweet home” Stella sing songs, trying to ease the sheer awfulness of the situation. She winces at herself, because there is no way she can make this situation the worse.

“Thanks Stel” Sylvie smiles slightly really grateful for her friends.

“You can stay as long as you need,” Stella gives her hand a squeeze. “It’s yours. Why don’t you make comfortable…there’s fresh towels in the bathroom…and let me grab some clothes for you first” which makes Sylvie almost snort – she’s not sure she will ever be comfortable again. Stella reluctantly lets her hand go, and goes to find some loose fitting clothes for Sylvie to put on over her bruises and grazes. She decides on some of Kelly’s – they’ll be bigger and looser for her.

Sylvie must zone out for a few minutes because she startles as the door opens again.

“We’ll just be out here ok?” Stella smiles softly, placing the clothes down, and lets the door shut behind her.

Sylvie sighs at looks around the small room, wondering just how her life came to this?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stella blows out a breath as she hears the shower running. She’s trying to wrap her brain around everything which has happened in the last few hours. Her chest feels tight with sadness and grief seeing her younger friend like this. 

Stella’s phone rings and she picks it up instantly, also realising she had a text from Platt – there sending someone from intelligence over. Stella sighs, rubbing her forehead, not sure how Sylvie will react. She checks the caller ID and is relieved to see it’s Kelly.

“Hey, I’m just checking in,” Kelly’s tone is light, with just a hint of the concern he is clearly feeling.

“Hey,” Stella smiles involuntary, letting his voice reassure her. “We’re home, Sylvie’s in the shower. She’s going to stay a few days.” She explains knowing asking is fruitless, Kelly would be more then happy to have her in their apartment.

“That’s ok, does Cruz know?” Kelly asks, “I can pass the message on.” His stomach twists, because there is clearly something seriously wrong if Sylvie wants to hide away from her best friend, her roommate. It means she’s trying to protect Cruz, who has almost the biggest heart of anyone he knows. 

“Hold on that one, I’ll ask Sylvie what she wants to do.” Stella sighs tiredly, sitting on their sofa with a heavy thud. 

“She ok?” Kelly asks, hesitation in his voice. He wants to press for details, but he knows that’s unfair – to both women. Still the firehouse is tense underneath the pretence of a normal day. He almost wants a call out. 

“She’s….no no she isn’t.” Stella admits, her voice catching in her throat. She clears her throat as she hears the bathroom door opening, but makes no attempt to turn around, letting Sylvie have some privacy. She wants her to feel somewhat at home.

“I’ll bring us food on the way home ok?” Kelly promises, aching to check on the two women. 

“You are the best. I love you.” Stella smiles down the phone. 

“Love you too, my ringer’s on if you guys need anything.” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily just gets back from the apartment when there’s another knock on the door. She and Stella share a look and glance at the shut door of the spare room Sylvie is in.

Hey,” A grim faced Hailey and Kim greet Stella at the door as she opens it.

“Hey, come in” Stella invites them in with an ease she doesn’t really feel. She stands out the doorway to let the pair inside. “You want anything, Tea? Coffee?”

“We’re ok thanks,” Hailey answers, all business for both of their sakes. Kim just nods in agreement, clearly thinking the same.

“Please take a seat,” Stella gestures to the couch.

“I’ll get Sylvie” Emily volunteers, needing to make herself useful.

“Sylv? Hailey and Kim are here” Emily explains as she pushes open the door. Her friend is just sitting on the bed, staring vacantly at the floor. She looks exhausted and brittle.

“I….Ok” Sylvie tries to give a nod and keep her voice steady, but her partner can see straight through it. She doesn’t call her on it though. Just nods.

Sylvie takes a breath and walks out of the safe haven which is her new room. She blows it out just before she reaches the two detectives. Its subtle but they all spot it. Hailey and Kim share a look, they aren’t aware of the full story but Platt had pulled them aside to ask if they would interview the EMT – officially but unofficially about an assault. Voight was aware, but the intelligence team weren’t. The two had been told very little so far but looking at the pale blonde, and how drawn they all look it wasn’t just a straight forward assault.

“Hey,” Kim greets when the blonde enters the room, pulling at her sleeves. Seeing the blonde relax a little, Hailey takes decision that she’ll lead – as much as she likes the guys at 51, she’s newer with fewer personal ties. She subtly nudges Kim’s foot with her own as a signal, and takes a breath when Kim nudges back.

“Hey Sylive, take a seat” Hailey greets the EMT.

Sylvie complies, and wringing her hands in her lap nervously. She’s sweating, and the nausea is rolling in her stomach again. Stella wordlessly passes her a bottle of water – which she takes with a shaky hand. Hailey’s heart sinks as she notices the trembling. Kim hides the ongoing feeling of dread.

“We were just wondering if you can tell us about last night?” Hailey asks softly, leaning forward slightly in her sofa.

Sylvie just sits quietly, staring at her hands as she wrings them to try and stop the shaking. Kim’s stomach lurches at the response. Sylvie is terrified at the thought of giving a statement, once she says it this is happening, it’s real. She can’t bear the thought of unveiling what she can remember to 4 of the strongest women she knows.

“I don’t remember much” Sylvie croaks.

“We know that the injuries you have, well they don’t usually come from consensual sex” Hailey states softly, Med had sent the medical report. She hesitates for a moment before reaching over to the blonde and takes a trembling hand. Knowing she could react by getting startled, or by taking some strength Hailey knows it’s a gamble. It works though, Sylvie looks up for the fist time since she sat down with the detectives. Hailey squeezes her hand and sits back. She looks straight at the paramedic, the exhausted blue eyes. 

“What happened last night?”

Sylvie clears her throat, and swallows the bile rising in her throat. “I….uh….I met a guy last night at the Penny? It’s bar over the other side of Chicago. He was…tall, brunette….I can’t remember his name” She laughs slightly at her stupidity – did she even learn his name last night before she left with him. She blushes, and looks down.

Stella, Emily and Kim share a concerned glance, but Hailey is completely focused on the blonde in front of her, willing her to continue.

“He uh…..we went back to his place, he just said for coffee….” Sylvie swallows thickly again, and leans forwards, hand on her thighs. 

“I…Uh….” Sylvie places her head in her hands as her heart begins to pound. She feels sick again, the water she’s been sipping all afternoon swirling in her stomach. The room is hot, too hot and she suddenly feels claustrophobic

“You’re ok, deep breaths ok?” Stella comes over from where she’s stood silently against the wall. The firefighter rubs her back gently.

“It’s too hot in here” Sylvie mutters.

“You’re doing great ok? It’s just the adrenaline” Stella coaches. Kim and Hailey stay silent, not really sure what to say. The blonde takes a few deep breathes and steadies herself, the nausea present but not so overwhelming. Stella gives her a nod, and walks behind the sofa again. Emily silently offers a hand out, which Stella grips onto as prepare themselves for the rest of the story.

“When you’re ready…you’re doing really well….” Hailey smiles reassuringly.

“I didn’t know if I wanted to sleep with him,” Sylvie closes her eyes, willing herself to remember, because as painful as this was, is, she doesn’t want another person to go through it because of him. “I didn’t know when…when I left with him…” She takes a breath.

“But I thought well what harm could it do? I could just go back and we could talk and see…how stupid was that?” She laughs hysterically, tears rolling down her face again. Stella takes a breath in and Emily squeezes her hand tighter.

“He…..the room was spinning, I remember thinking he must have slipped something in my coffee….” Sylvie continues, hands shaking, “I remember my head hurting, I remember he pinned my down….and I kept…” Sylvie chokes back a sob, and shifts her eyes to the ceiling. 

“I kept saying no, I wanted to leave but he wouldn’t let me go……then…..I don’t know…” Sylvie shakes her head, trying to breathe through her tears. Emily goes to leave the wall but Stella shakes her head. The blonde needs to do this.  
The 4 sit in silence as Sylvie takes several deep breathes to calm her breathing When it appears she is ready, Hailey nods at Kim who continues.

“How did you get back from his apartment?”

“I…I got an Uber, the address is in my phone” Sylvie runs a tired hand through her hair.

“Can we see it?” Hailey asks, sitting forward, she’s a little excited – it could be a lead. Although she’s dubious a rapist would make it so easy. Kim gives her a look, clearly thinking the same thing.

“It’s in my bag” Sylvie nods.

“I’ll get it” Emily volunteers, itching to make herself useful.

“Then what did you do?” Kim continues now, her voice soft.

“I….I uh got home, I showered which was stupid…” Sylvie shakes her head. “But I just wanted to shower, I wanted to shower and go to work and pretend this wasn’t happening” Sylvie mumbles, shifting on the sofa. She was beginning to throb all over, the painkillers must be wearing off. Stella hovers at the back of the sofa, phone in hand.

“It’s not stupid” Hailey leans over to put a hand on her knee. “Listen to me, this is not your fault, you met a guy in a bar, you wanted to see what would happen – you said no, you didn’t deserve this, trying to act normal when you’re assaulted, violated is not stupid.” Hailey reassures her fiercely.

Tears are flowing down Sylvie’s cheeks, and she refuses to look at anyone in the eye. She’s ashamed, she’s tired, she’s hurt and she wants to sleep.

“Can we stop now?” She asks quietly.

Kim and Hailey share a glance, they need more details, but for now they have enough to go on. Hailey takes a photo of the Uber address and they leave, quietly saying their goodbyes and reassurances.

As soon as they leave Sylvie runs to her bedroom, curls onto her bed and fully breakdowns, Emily following closely behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stella sighs as she stands at the sink, eyes closed. She’s not sure she can cope with this, which makes her feel guilty because Sylvie is one of her best friends in the entire world. Hearing what, what that guy did to her, realising that this is life changing to the now sobbing blonde is ruthless, it makes her stomach turn.

She’s so lost in her own thoughts she doesn’t hear the door open and close. She doesn’t hear the quiet steps of her roommate, her person, enter the apartment. She doesn’t hear the quiet “Stel?” Spoken in the silence of their apartment.

“Stella?” She feels a warm hand on her arm, and jumps slightly. She looks up with tears in her eyes.

Kelly stands, body language open but makes no other move to touch or speak to her. His heart sinks when he spots the tears. He’s got a feeling he knows what happened Sylvie. The fact that the three strongest women he knows are all rattled means something serious happened, such as a very serious assault.

“This is just so messed up,” Stella chokes out, the emotions she’s bit back all day rushing to the surface.

“Hey, we can get through this,” he promises gently, wiping the tears from her cheeks. His heart in his stomach as he gently pulls the brunette into him. Sure, their relationship is complicated, but he loves this woman, he will always be there for her.

“What if we can’t” Stella whispers burying her head into his chest, letting him comfort her for a second, trying to erase the images in her mind as she recaps Sylvie’s statement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily barely dares to breathe as she feels the blonde go lax in her arms – finally too tired but to give into sleep. 

“She asleep?” To the paramedic’s surprised as she looks up to see Kelly standing in the doorway, just behind Stella. The lieutenant has still had no confirmation as to what has happened today but he doesn’t need it, not now. 

Emily nods, looking down at her friend who’s curled into her side. She gently pushes a piece of hair off her face. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Stella smiles softly as she thinks about the progress Emily made since coming to 51 – once closed off, now so open.

“We got her, you should go home, sleep. ” Kelly promises, seeing how tired the older woman is. He tries not to make it sound like an order, but he cannot help it – once a leader always a leader. 

“Don’t be driving” Stella warns, “Ring someone.” 

Emily doesn’t have any energy left to argue, instead she nods, gently peeling herself off the bed. She’s still hesitant to leave the blonde, but she needs some time herself to compress. She presses a soft kiss to the top of the blonde’s head and heads out.

“We’ll see you in the morning?” Stella asks, a slight smirk on her face – which seems so alien to her given the circumstances.

“You know it.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sylvie isn’t sure how long she has been asleep before she wakes up. Her head pounding and her ribs pulsating. She feels a moment of panic as she doesn’t recognise where she is – then she remembers. She’s nauseous as the events of the past 36 hours hit her all over again. Painfully she pulls herself up, gritting her teeth as her broken ribs protests. Sitting on the side of the bed she feels lightheaded, and needs to take a few deep breaths to steady herself. She has no idea what time it is but she can’t hear anyone so she presumes it must be late. Slowly she pads out of the bedroom she is staying in, and walks into the kitchen.

She’s not really sure what she feels as she walks around the apartment, everything just feels surreal. How did it come to this? She slowly, and painfully limps into the kitchen, and grabs a glass to grab some water. She wishes she knew where Stella had put her painkillers when they came back from the hospital but she didn’t have the mind to ask.

“You ok?” A voice comes from behind and Sylvie startles almost dropping the glass in her sink.

“Shit” she curses uncharacteristically.

Kelly internally kicks himself, of course she would be jumpy.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you…..what do you need?” Severide apologises immediately, then snaps into lieutenant mode. He can see even in the pale moonlight how pale his friend is. How drawn she is.  
“I uh….I need painkillers” Sylvie sighs, hands grasping against the sink. God she hurts.

“You need some food” Kelly states, grabbing her meds out of the cupboard.

“M’not hungry” Sylvie mumbles, sinking her head down to rest on the bench to try and ease the pain in her ribs and the light-headedness she feels.

“You’re going to have to try,” Kelly pushes – if the situation wasn’t so serious he would be revelling at the role reversal, it’s not often that he gets to boss around the paramedic.

Sylvie sighs, biting hard on her lip. He’s right.

“Lets get you sitting,” he gently places a hand on her lower back, both pretending that her tensing up is due to pain and pain only. They decide to take a seat at the kitchen table, since it’s the closest. The fire Lieutenant sets the glass of the water down and some pain medication. The blonde blows out a breath as she sits, resting her aching head in her hands. She waits for the inevitable toast to be set in front of her.  
“You want to talk about it?” Kelly tries to ask nonchalantly, putting on some toast. True to their word none of the girls have spoke about what exactly has happened. But from the livid bruising he can spot on the blonde’s head and wrists he knows that she was assaulted. From how shaken Stella is, he has a foreboding feeling that there are other, more serious injuries and implications from last night. He won’t push, he knows the blonde will discuss it when she is ready, if she is ever.

Sylvie shakes her head. She can’t, she won’t. Not yet, maybe not ever.

Kelly nods, belatedly realising the EMT staring at the kitchen table and therefore can’t see his reaction. “Ok, please try and eat a slice” he asks gently. He feels useless – completely useless that he couldn’t stop his friend getting hurt, useless he can’t do anything to help her now.

Sylvie looks up then, and Kelly has to stop a wince at how purple the bruise on her forehead has gotten, he also spies the bruising on her wrists. Someone really hit her, and hit her hard. His blood boils momentarily. How dare someone hurts this gorgeous, kind gentle soul in front of him. He pushes down the rage momentarily, putting it in the box that he saves for awful calls including those involving children.

“Half” She bargains a small smirk on her lips. It’s a small moment of levity, and Kelly will take that with both hands. Kelly feels a small spark of hope that Sylvie can get through this. Then feels guilty at the fact he ever doubted her. This is Sylvie Brett. Fearless, thoughtful, bright and strong.

“Half” He nods with a small smile.

The paramedic takes a deep breath, her stomach twisting at the thought but she knows he is right – she has to eat, especially if she wants pain relief, which is what she wants the most right now. She steels herself and picks up the slice. Determined.

It takes 5 painstaking minutes for the blonde to eat the half, as soon as she is done she grabs her pills and her water.

“Nice work” Kelly comments, taking her plate not missing the blonde’s eye roll. She bites her lip hesitantly, unsure if the toast and medication is going to stay down. When she’s reasonably sure that it will she sighs. Now that she no longer has the task of concentration of trying to eat and sit upright against the pain, anxiety is creeping in. What does Kelly know? How is she going to explain this? Has Stella explained any of it?

“Couch or bed?” Kelly’s calm voice cuts her panic-filled thoughts.

“What?” She frowns, without thinking about it she goes to push her hair out of her face and hisses as she touches the bruise.

“Shit” she hisses, and out of everything she is feeling that is what almost makes her break down. Holy shit that hurts. She blinks back tears.

“Ok?” Kelly asks, his eyebrows raised – it’s a loaded question they both know this.

“I…yeah…Can we, could we watch TV for a while?” The blonde asked trying valiantly to keep her voice steady.

Kelly feels a bit of relief, that he can maybe do something to help the anxious blonde.

“Any preference? We have stuff recorded” he suggests.

“Latest Hawks game?” Sylvie asks, its bland she doesn’t need to think or follow it. Kelly wraps a gentle arm around her shoulder and guides her gently to the sofa. The pair sit together on the couch, and Kelly pulls a throw over the two of them. He feels Sylvie relax into him a little, probably a combination of the pain relief and sheer exhaustion.

“This ok?” He asks, practically murmuring to her hair.

“Yeah” The blonde sighs sadly, truthfully it’s the safest she has felt in over 24 hours. Kelly presses a soft kiss into her hair and draws soothing patterns on her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head cannon is that Sylvie and Kelly are secret best friends....


End file.
